


【柳生仁】午休

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 2





	【柳生仁】午休

中午1点，柳生和真田在餐厅吃完午饭，准备回学生会处理杂事。校运会快开始了，各个班级都在紧张筹备，学生会的干部们就更忙了。

推开学生会办公室的门，柳生被眼前的一幕止住了脚步：仁王用幻影变成自己，悄咪咪摸进学生会吹空调睡懒觉。  
学生会主席本尊抬了抬眼镜，把过低的空调温度稍稍调高，又从抽屉取出披肩，盖在难得熟睡的搭档肩上。暑气尚未褪去，仁王的胃口和睡眠都很糟糕。

柳生搬起桌上成叠的表格文件，挪到长桌的一侧，然后一份接一份地写下批改意见。这是柳生初中生涯的最后一次校运会，他想把事办好。

仁王睁开眼，搭档正埋头处理各部门的申请文件，便情不自禁伸手戳了戳眼镜下的脸颊。  
“小雅，没看到我正在忙吗？”话虽如此，学生会主席的语气依然充满宠溺。  
“比吕，你明明中午不睡觉，为什么总能整天精力充沛？”还没睡醒的狐狸一脑袋歪在柳生肩膀上。  
三年A班的学霸嘴角弯起微妙的弧度，然后从脚边小冰箱里取出一盒速食海藻冻，舀起一勺正要张嘴……三年B班的欺诈师抢在前面吃掉勺子里的海藻冻。  
“好冰哦，比吕……”  
仁王话没说完，柳生就凑过来吻住了他。冰凉的海藻冻在这个吻里慢慢升温，逐渐从欺诈师的嘴里渡到绅士的口腔中……

“太狡猾了比吕……”  
白毛狐狸气鼓鼓的，盯着一脸快乐享受海藻冻的学生会主席。  
“小雅中午又没吃午饭吧？”柳生说的是问句，用的是陈述式语气。  
仁王雅治挠挠头上杂乱的发，一脸的不置可否。

“B班下午第一节数学课哦，仁王君可不能迟到。”说着，柳生比吕士从外套口袋取出一袋海绵蛋糕。  
“噗哩。”  
仁王接过搭档的投喂，从座位站了起来，准备回课室。  
欺诈师转身的一刻，学生会主席拉住搭档，吻住两瓣单薄的唇。

“幸好没忘了说。”绅士狡黠一笑，“课间再见，仁王君。”  
“Pupina……”  
END


End file.
